You Complete Me
by confessionsofateenagefangirl
Summary: Ever fallen for someone you know you shouldn't have? Join the club.
1. Chapter 1

You Complete Me

Ever fallen for someone you know you shouldn't have? Join the club.

Author's Note: Hey readers (which by the way, you have no idea how grateful I am for that. Like seriously, it means the world.)! Welcome to YCM, hopefully you'll enjoy the ride!

I'm not exactly sure how long this is going to be… Or when I'll get the chance to update… I'm sitting my Highers this year (yep, I'm Scottish). Hopefully the wait shouldn't be too long, as the chapters won't be very long either, but yeah, I'm rambling so you should just read on now!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chapter One

Rose let out a long sigh.

Why did she need to know the seven functions of a bezoar anyway?

It wasn't like she was going to take a stroll one day, and then some massive hairy troll would come out of nowhere and say, "You can only pass if you are able to correctly identify the seven functions of a bezoar."

It just wouldn't happen.

Merlin, she needed a break. And preferably some ice cold pumpkin juice.

She was currently sitting alone at a table in the library on a hot day at the start of June. She could tell from the long window across from her that the sun was beating down, and that it was perfect weather to be out in.

But no. She had to stay in and write a stupid essay for Slughorn.

IT WASN'T EVEN HER ESSAY.

Albus had paid her ten galleons to write it for him, and she desperately needed the money for new parchment.

_Stupid rich procrastinating cousin._

She pulled her hair away from her face and took a deep breath. Her back ached from sitting in the wooden chair for so long, and the library stank of dust and sweat. Not a good combination.

_She only needed to write two more inches and then she could go down to the lake._

_Two more inches. That was all._

_She could relax at the big tree..._

_One and a half inches._

_Cool down with an ice-lolly..._

_One inch._

_Shove Albus in the lake for being an idiot..._

_Half an inch..._

"Hey Weasley."

And then she lost her train of thought. She groaned and looked up to see the tall figure of Scorpius Malfoy.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure it was really him.

_Yep, it was._

But why? Guys like Scorpius Malfoy didn't talk to girls like Rose.

Guys like Scorpius Malfoy, with their messy platinum blonde hair (but not unattractive, more like I-just-got-off-my-super-cool-new-top-of-the-range- broomstick-my-dad-bought-me-after-doing-a-fancy-tr ick), stormy grey eyes (that Rose sometimes found herself gazing into across the Great Hall; very surreptitiously though) high cheekbones, a prominent jawbone and flawless skin (Honestly, it was like Merlin's angels handcrafted him themselves). Rose could go on.

Guys like Scorpius Malfoy talked to girls that were utterly gorgeous (in order to keep up with himself), that weighed about two stone (one stone for her boobs, the other for the rest of her body), and that were highly interesting to talk to. The ones who were just as well connected as he was, and that he would be proud to take to one of the Ministry Balls he was always invited to.

Not girls like Rose. _Never_ girls like Rose.

Actually, Rose was surprised he knew she existed.

"Uh, Weasley?"

Rose snapped out of her reverie suddenly, and closed her mouth (she realised it'd been wide open).

"Yes?" She answered, smiling sweetly. Actually, it came out more breathy and utterly desperate. She inwardly cringed.

However, either Scorpius didn't notice or he just ignored it, as he pressed on. "I-I was just wondering..." he trailed off. "Well, how busy are you just now?"

Rose had to try very hard for her jaw not to drop again. Her eyes nearly came out of their sockets.

_SCORPIUS MALFOY was asking her out! _

_Her! _

_HER! _

_Bookish quiet Rose that she always thought he didn't notice! _

_HER!_

She momentarily forgot that he was waiting for an answer.

"Well, uh I'm almost finished so-"

"Great!" he interjected, beaming, all of his pearly whites showing. Rose almost swooned. "So you wouldn't mind writing Slughorn's essay for me?"

Rose's heart sank. Along with every single other one of her internal organs. She could feel them in a pile at her feet.

_How could she have been so stupid? Of course he wasn't asking her out. She was Rose Weasley. Quiet Rose Weasley that sat in front of him in Potions and answered every question as soon as it was asked, while he and his friends barely paid attention and laughed at the latest thing that had went on at Leo Zabini's beach house._ She cringed at the thought.

"I, uh..." She began.

_Just tell him no._

_Tell him that you've been sitting there all day, while your brains fry out and everyone else outside is having a beyond brilliant time._

_Okay, so don't tell him that._

_Just say no. No._

_It's not that hard. It's only a two-letter word._

"Uh... Sure," she said, grinning at him.

_Brilliant Rose._

He beamed at her again, his eyes sparkling. "Great," he said, beginning to walk away. "I really owe you one, Weasley."

_She was an idiot. A total idiot._

"Actually, Scorpius?" she called, just before he reached the door. He looked at her expectantly as he walked back.

"I, uh, I can't," she started. His smile fell. "It's just that, well I've been sitting here all morning, and I've had to write Albus' too, and-"

"It's fine," Scorpius said, cutting her off. "I guess I'll just have to do it myself..." Rose bit her bottom lip. "It's just that you're so smart, Weasley, and you're always getting the highest marks."

Her heart nearly stopped beating as his fingers started tracing along her hand.

_Oh my Merlin._

"I, uh..."

_Stand your ground. He can't force you to do it._

_Plus, another essay and she might actually explode. It was a health hazard._

_He wouldn't want to be responsible for exploding her, would he? It was better for his conscience and her safety if she just said no._

"And it's just that, well, the Quidditch match is coming up..." His hand was still on hers. Breathe, Rose. Breathe. "And I have no time to do some stupid essay."

_Well, he did have a good reason..._

_Stop it, Rose. You've done enough work today._

_But what if he loses the Quidditch match because of it?_

_He's on the opposite team! Wouldn't that be a good thing?_

_Still, I don't want to come off as a bitch..._

_Oh stuff it. Tell him to quit being lazy and sort out his priorities._

_Yeah, like that's going to happen._

"Weasley? You there?"

Rose blinked, and then blushed furiously. "Sorry, I... zoned out."

_Well done, Rose. Now he thinks you're a freak as well as a bitch and a swat. _

He chuckled lightly. Oh my god. "It's fine, I'll just get someone else to write it... Thanks anyway, Weasley."

With a quick smile, he turned and walked away again.

_See? That wasn't so hard, was it?_

I bit my lip again, and then took a deep breath.

"Scorpius?" She called, before realising how loud she was. Madam Pence (who was immortal, it seemed) glared at her, before returning to whatever book she was reading.

Scorpius turned around again, looking confused (and utterly gorgeous...). "Yeah?"

Rose paused. _Was she really doing this?_

_It's Scorpius Malfoy. I have to._

"I'll do your essay!" She blurted out before she could change her mind. Merlin knew she would.

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Weasley. You're the best!"

Her face turned a very unattractive shade of red, and she had to lift her textbook to hide her blushing. When she lowered it, Scorpius was gone.

She sighed, and then groaned.

_Why did you give yourself more work, dimwit?_

She began bashing her head against the desk, until she felt nauseous.

_At least she was the best, right?_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Rose collapsed onto her bed five hours later. She felt like crying from a mixture of exhaustion, hunger and disappointment.

_Stupid attractive grin that convinced her to do whatever he said._

"Where the hell have you been?"

She looked up briefly to see her cousin, Dominique sitting cross-legged on the bed beside hers, brushing her hair.

"The library," she mumbled into her pillow.

"All day?! I thought you said this morning that you were almost finished Al's paper?" Dominique stared at her, incredulously.

Rose turned onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "Yeah, but then Scorpius came-"

"Scorpius Malfoy?" her cousin repeated, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "The one you've been in love with for the past year?"

Rose blushed bright red. "I-I'm not in love with him," she argued. "I just-"

"Want to carry his babies? Or snog him senseless? Fancy the pants off of him?" Dominique suggested, glancing at her nails.

Rose turned a darker shade of red. "N-no," she stuttered. "I'd prefer it if he kept his p-pants on, to be honest."

Dominique burst into a fit of giggles. "I don't understand you sometimes, Rose," she smirked at her cousin. "But anyway, continue."

Rose stared at her. "Oh, right," she said. "Like I said, Scorpius came and asked if I could write his essay for him."

Dominique looked at her, knowingly. "And you just had to do it?"

"He was busy with Quidditch practice," she argued, sheepishly.

Dominique sighed. "Rose, just because you're in love with him-"

"I'm not in love with him."

"Whatever." Dominique rolled her eyes. "Look, he's never going to think of you like that if you let him walk all over you like that."

"But-"

"Listen to me," she butted in. "Guys like Scorpius don't go for quiet girls that do whatever they say. It's a fact. You have to.. have more of a backbone. Being a pushover isn't attractive." Dominique started fixing her fringe. "Pass me that nail polish over, would you?"

Rose looked at her. "Really?"

"Fine," Dominique said, sighing. "I'll get it."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"And then my mum said, 'Leo, there's a grindylow on your foot'!"

The five friends burst into hysterics.

"And she still didn't notice that the vase was missing?" Alexa asked, through laughing.

"Nope, she was oblivious!" They all burst out laughing again.

Scorpius and his friends were lounging on the grass next to the Black Lake. The sun was beating down, and they all had to keep casting cooling charms to stop themselves from getting too hot.

"So Scorp, who was that girl you were with last night?" Mark asked, teasingly. Both Scorpius and Violet turned red.

Mark and Leo jeered. "Not again!" Leo said, snickering.

Scorpius ran over to him and pushed him in the water, while the others roared in laughter. However, Leo managed to hold into Scorpius, so he went toppling in after him.

They wrestled as they splashed about in the water, pushing each other under and trying to get out first.

Scorpius managed to get out first, shaking his hair and soaking everyone. They groaned in protest.

"Scorp, I'm soaking now!" Violet complained, although she was laughing.

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Not yet, you aren't!" He raced up to her and put his arms around her, trying to get her as wet as possible. She shrieked as she struggled to get away from him.

"Get a room," Alexa complained.

Mark looked at her. "I could get you wet, Alexa." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alexa cupped her hands in the water and soaked him in the face. "You're disgusting, Mark!" She said, but she was laughing.

Mark leaned over to Leo. "It was worth a try," he muttered, smirking. Leo merely rolled his eyes at his friend.

Scorpius sat back down, and started drying his hair with a towel. Leo glanced over to the two girls and saw that they were deep in conversation, probably about something menial like nail polish or shoes.

"So Scorp," he whispered, loud enough for Mark to join in the conversation. Scorpius looked at them. "What is exactly going on with you and Vi?"

Scorpius rolled his eyes, and then sighed. "It's complicated..." he paused, before continuing. "Like, we both know we don't actually like each other, it's just a bit of fun. You know... to pass the time."

Mark sniggered. "Couldn't you just read a book instead?"

Leo snorted. "C'mon, the guy can barely read. A book would be too exhausting," he joked.

Scorpius mock-glared at his two best friends. They were ridiculous sometimes.

"Speaking of reading," Mark said. "What are you going to do about Slughorn's essay? It's to be in for Monday!"

Scorpius smirked. "I have my ways," he said, elusively. The other two boys stared at him in confusion. "I got that Weasley girl to do it."

Mark and Leo awed in unison. "You mean the swat that sits in front of us in Potions?" Mark asked.

"She's not a swat…" Scorpius trailed off. Leo raised his eyebrows.

"What, do you like her or something?" he asked, as though the idea was ridiculously funny.

"No," Scorpius replied, honestly. He was, however, getting a bit annoyed at his two friends. "I just don't feel the need to make fun of her, that's all. I mean, she is doing my Potions essay after all."

Mark snorted. "Exactly, mate. There are people who write essays, and then there are people who have essays written for them. The two don't mix." He said, as if he had gotten it from the Bible. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I know, I know," he argued. "I'm not suggesting we all sit around the camp fire singing songs together. I just-"

"Hey guys!" Alexa called. "You guys coming? It's almost time for dinner!"

Whatever Scorpius was going to say was lost, as the five friends made their way up to the old castle, only thoughts of food on their mind.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Love it? Hate it? Review it?

I shall try my hardest to get the next chapter up today!


	2. Chapter 2

- One Year Later -

Stupid cousin.

Scratch that, stupid rich procrastinating idiot of a cousin.

Rose was currently in her Potions classroom, trying to scrub away at an old cauldron that had some sort of green slime on it. Unfortunately, it didn't appear to want to come off.

You may be asking yourself why Rose Weasley, of all pupils, was spending her Friday night in detention. Good question.

Well, her aforementioned cousin was an ignoramus, to put it simply.

*******-FLASHBACK-*******

- Insert glitter and mysterious music -

(I should get back to cleaning)

They had been partners in class that morning, something that rarely ever happened (for good reason, it appeared) as Professor Slughorn didn't like them working with friends (or cousins).

Albus had let it slip that his father (Harry Potter, you may know of him.) was hosting a Christmas party in his house (I say house, it's like a mansion) and Slughorn, being the fame-seeking man he was, decided that in order to get an invitation to such a party, he would do some sucking up to his youngest son.

Cunning one, that Albus.

So that was how they had come to be partners. However, Albus seemed to be more concerned about the girl in front of him than his potion.

"I knew that was the reason you wanted to be partners!" Rose said, shaking her head and laughing at her own stupidity. "I do all the work while you gawp at Alice Longbottom, good one!"

Albus rushed and placed his hand on Rose's mouth to silence her. "She might hear you," he whispered, furiously.

Rose simply shrugged him off and proceeded to cut up the erumpent horn she had been holding. "I don't see why you don't just ask her out," she said, simply.

Albus stared at her like she had sprouted an extra head. "But it's Alice Longbottom!" He cried, as if that was a good enough reason to disregard her suggestion.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Man up," she said, adding the chopped up horn to the cauldron. "I don't see what the big deal is. You've known each other since you wore nappies." Albus blushed at the thought.

"Yeah, but that was years ago!" he countered.

Rose snorted. "Well, I'd hope so."

Albus glared at her. "You're no help at all," he grumbled.

She sighed, smirking. "You say that like I claim to be the relationship guru."

"Yeah, I guess," Albus began, sniggering. "Considering you fancy Scorpius Malfoy and have barely spoken to words to the bloke."

Rose brandished her ladle at him threateningly. "That was a phase I've long since grown out of," she argued. "He's a conceited twat."

Albus rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well, that's definitely true," he agreed.

"Great, it's sky blue now," she commented, referring to the cauldron. She began rummaging for her set of scales.

Albus' eyes went wide. "R-Rose? Alice is coming this way," he stuttered, looking alarmed. "What do I do?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, breathing would be a good start."

"I don't have time for your stupid bloody smart comments!" He whined. Rose ignored him.

At that moment, a girl with long black hair approached their desk. She was pretty, with large hazel eyes and a figure Rose could only dream of having (Rose was tall and lanky, she was tanned and had curves in all of the right places).

"Hi Albus," Alice said, smiling shyly.

Albus looked mortified. Like he had just found out that they were discontinuing Sugar Quills.

"I, uh, I-" he stuttered. Rose watched him uncomfortably. He glanced at his desk for inspiration. "Gurdyroots!" he exclaimed, excitedly, before looking angry at himself.

Alice laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, gurdyroots to you too!" she replied. "Well, I guess I better go. 'Potion to brew!" She gave him a quick smile before walking away.

Albus groaned and then started banging his head off of the desk. "I-am-an-idiot," he muttered, punctuating every word with a bang.

Rose chuckled. "That's one word for it," she said, smirking despite being disappointed for him.

"Why didn't you help me?" He asked, a hopeless look on his face.

"I thought you didn't have time for my smart comments?" she asked, pulling a face at him. He glared at her.

Then he did something that could possibly have changed Rose's life forever. Possibly. You never know.

He dipped his finger into the cauldron and flicked the now bright yellow liquid at her face. She squealed in disgust. "Albus!" She cried, before doing the exact same thing.

"What was that for?" He complained, as the potion dripped down his chin.

"Just returning the favour," she retorted, smiling sweetly.

"Mr Potter and Miss Weasley!"

Oh dear. That's not good.

"Sorry, Professor. My hand slipped," Albus replied, easily. That triggered a few chuckles from their classmates. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Miss Weasley, detention!" Slughorn boomed. "I am very disappointed in you."

Rose stared at him incredulously. "What about Albus?"

Slughorn paused for a minute. "Yes, well... his hand slipped!" He turned away and began observing David Belby's cauldron.

Her jaw dropped. Albus just smirked at her.

I can't believe him! Or Slughorn!

Stupid famous parents that throw massive parties.

*******(END OF FLASHBACK)*******

That was how Rose found herself stuck in the dungeons that night. She groaned as she realised that she could have been curled up on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room reading a book at that moment.

But no. Because Albus is an arse.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice called from the other side of the room.

Rose flinched only slightly, knowing to whom the voice belonged.

She glanced up to see that she was right. Scorpius Malfoy, in all of his blonde-haired grey-eyed glory.

She gave him a small smile before returning to wash her cauldron. Needless to say, he didn't have half as much of an effect on her as he had previously.

After talking to Dom, she'd realised how much of an arrogant git he was, and that she was better just to move on from her stupid crush.

She also realised that in order to get respectable guys to notice her, she would have to become a bit less shy. It worked wonders for her self-esteem. Honestly, she felt like a brand new person that year.

"I don't think we've had the pleasure of meeting," he said, stretching his hand out for her to shake.

She stared at it for a second. "Rose Weasley. I was in your Potions class... I wrote like three of your essays last year..." She looked at him, as he tried to remember.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled, clearing not remembering her. Rose rolled her eyes, and began cleaning again. "I'm Scorpius by the way-"

"I know who you are," she interjected. How could she not? He raised his eyebrows. "You're the popular guy. The one every girl wishes to date, the one every guy wishes to be. You have this perfect lifestyle, with parties and socialising..." she trailed off. "Don't worry, I wouldn't expect you to remember someone as 'little' as me."

He stared at her, speechless. It was like someone had knocked the wind out of him. Rose smirked to herself at his reaction.

"I, uh..." He began.

She stood up and walked towards a desk at the other side of the classroom (mostly to break the silence), and starting wiping it. There was some green paste stuck to it. She resisted the urge to vomit.

"So why are you here?" He asked, casually. Rose guessed the silence was killing him.

"Flicked a potion at my cousin," she said, simply. She hadn't even turned round.

"I, uh, I didn't do my essay," he replied, even though Rose hadn't asked. She chuckled quietly. I guess he doesn't have anyone to write them for him since I stopped.

The room fell to an awkward silence and the only sounds were Rose roughly scrubbing at the desk and Scorpius absent-mindedly tapping his fingers on the wall.

"So what can I do?" Scorpius asked suddenly, walking towards her.

Rose sighed happily. She had just removed a really difficult stain from the desk. "You can use the mop if you want," she said, smiling slightly at him. "If you know how to use it," she muttered quietly to herself.

They were silent for the next ten minutes, working away and just concentrating on cleaning. Or at least, Rose was.

After successfully cleaning another four cauldrons, she glanced up to see how Scorpius was getting on.

"Scorpius? You might want to get the mop wet first."

"Oh, right."

Rose shook her head and chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm new to this," he said, dipping the mop into a bucket of water.

Rose snorted. "No kidding."

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked, suddenly. "Why do you hate me?"

Rose stared at him. "I don't hate you."

"Really?" He snapped. "I'm only trying to make conversation. You're ignoring me, making smart comments, and acting like you know me. You don't know me."

Rose was shocked at his outburst. She didn't think he'd care. "I don't have to know you," she countered. "I know your type."

Scorpius laughed humourlessly. "Of course. That's exactly the same thing," he deadpanned.

"Isn't it?" she asked. "You have loads of friends, loads of money, while still maintaining good marks. Teachers love you, parents love you. Your life's pretty much perfect."

"You really think that?" He asked, bitterly. "My parents fight constantly, I'm pretty sure my dad hates me and I'm stuck in a complicated relationship with a girl I don't like. Some perfect."

Rose's jaw dropped. "Look, I'm so sorr-"

"Forget about it," he said, sitting on one of the clean desks. She paused for a second, before dropping her sponge and sitting beside him.

"I really am," she repeated. "It was stupid of me to assume that just because your life looks great, it actually is."

Scorpius snorted. "It's far from great, trust me." She smiled slightly as she realised he wasn't mad at her anymore.

"Mine isn't either, if it helps," she said. "I feel like I'm invisible all the time. Even in my own house, it's as if I don't exist."

"But you're so clever! Surely they recognise that," Scorpius argued. Rose tried not to blush at that.

"It doesn't matter," she said, bitterly. "I try so hard sometimes to get noticed, and no one cares. They're all too caught up in their own lives and jobs." She chuckled. "Kind of ironic with such a big family."

"Yeah," Scorpius said, but to what, Rose wasn't quite sure. "Looks like we both have problems. Sorry for being another person to ignore you."

Rose was surprised he was apologising. "It's fine, really. I'm sorry for being such a bitch for no real reason," she said, grinning. "Truce?" She held out her hand for him to shake.

"Truce," he agreed, taking her hand and smiling at her.

They stood there for a moment, just grinning and enjoying their newly established friendship.

"If you ever want to talk about suckish families, I'm your guy," Scorpius said, breaking the silence.

Rose looked at him. He actually wants to speak to me? She has just assumed they would go back to ignoring each other after that night.

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied, turning to look at the still dirty classroom. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "We should probably get back to tidying.

Scorpius laughed, the desk vibrating with his laughter. "Yeah," he agreed. "Maybe you should use the mop though."

Rose giggled. "That's probably a good idea," she replied, grabbing the handle. "You can use the sponge. You do know what a sponge is, right?" she teased.

He shoved her lightly. "Yes, thank you very much," he answered, although it was light-hearted.

She smiled at him, sweetly. "Let's get to work then!" She said, mock-enthusiastically. Scorpius rolled his eyes, but joined her.

She began humming unconsciously. "Is that Under Your Spell by Magical Catastrophe?" Scorpius asked.

Rose' eyes widened. "I didn't think anyone knew that song!"

"Know it? It's the best one!" He added, grinning. "I saw them live in July."

"You did not!" Rose protested.

"I did," he repeated, still grinning. "I got Daria's guitar pick as well. Signed and everything!"

"Jealous isn't even the word," Rose said, gazing up at the ceiling. "None of my friends like them though. I don't get it."

"Mine either!" Scorpius cried. "We should go together next time they tour."

Rose stared at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Well, why not? None of your friends like them, I went alone last time... It's a win-win situation!" He explained, grinning at her.

She looked at the boy in front of her, and realised he looked different. Almost as if he was more comfortable, more relaxed. She had spent the last year hating a guy who probably hated himself just as much. This boy was enthusiastic, and interesting, and and funny. The boy she thought she knew was loud, arrogant and cocky. But maybe somewhere underneath, he was just as shy and alone as she used to be.

She beamed back.

Maybe Scorpius Malfoy isn't too bad after all.

_o_

When Scorpius returned to the dungeons (he'd walked Rose to the Gryffindor common room), he groaned and ran his hand through his messy blonde hair.

He was late. Very late.

He groaned again. He shouldn't have had to be late. He shouldn't have been stuck in a dead-end relationship at fifteen. It wasn't right.

He took a deep breath, uttered the password, and made his way into the Slytherin Common Room.

The Slytherin Common Room was different to the Gryffindor one. Scorpius had peeked when Rose entered it. The sofas and chairs down there were a dark forest green, and silk curtains were draped all over the walls, along with the Slytherin crest and a few portraits. When Scorpius went in for the first time, it smelled damp and wet (due to being positioned under the lake), but he assumed he'd just gotten used to the smell. Despite the fire burning in the fireplace, the room had a cold atmosphere. The Gryffindor one was a lot more lively and friendly, Scorpius had noticed.

There were hardly any people left sitting there. There were a few first years playing Exploding Snap in hysterics, a third year sitting by herself reading a book, a couple of seventh years trying to study for exams, and the person he needed to see.

Violet.

She was sitting in a chair facing away from him, her long almost blue-black curls cascading down her back. Her eyes seemed to be trained on the fire.

"Look, I'm sorry," he began, bracing himself for an argument and a long night. "I lost track of time."

She didn't even turn round to look at him. "It's fine," she snapped, her voice suggesting that the situation was anything but fine.

"I-"

"Leave it, Scorpius."

Scorpius registered that it was 'Scorpius' and not 'Scorp' like she usually called him.

"So that's it then?" He asked, exasperated, and rubbing his neck.

"Scorpius, I don't know what you want me to say," she said, in a shaky voice.

"It was detention! I didn't plan it!" He argued, like she was ridiculous, which she was.

"Yeah, tonight! What about last night? Quidditch practice. The night before? Prefect rounds. Last weekend? Out with Leo and Mark. You keep standing me up, Scorpius!" She said, finally losing it.

"I-It's not intentional," he lied. Okay, so he'd been trying not to spend as much time with her in the hope that she'd maybe take the hint and dump him. Yes, he was a coward and a horrible friend.

She sighed, her anger subsiding. "I know," she said. "It's just frustrating. I feel like you don't want to be near me anymore." Scorpius shuffled uncomfortably. "We should do something tomorrow."

He pulled a face. "Can't, Quidditch practice," he said, uneasily.

"Sunday?"

"Sure."

She smiled at him slightly, and stood up. She closed the gap between them in a flash and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him passionately, before pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow," she said, waving and walking up to her dormitory.

Scorpius waiting until he couldn't see her before he sighed and collapsed onto the sofa.

How did it all happen?

Suddenly, they weren't just kissing for entertainment anymore. Scorpius had been foolish, and hadn't realised that Violet was actually developing proper feelings for him. Being the wimp he is, convinced himself that he liked her back in order to avoid confrontation and losing her as a friend.

Good one, Scorpius.

This thoughts went back to earlier that night, and he smiled.

Maybe tonight wasn't so bad after all.

_o_

So I got another chapter out! To say I'm proud of myself would be an understatement! I'm horrible with deadlines.

Anyway, I hope you didn't find the shift in time too confusing, and that you don't hate me for it. Is necessary to move the story along, and there'll be another big time gap for the next chapter.

Thanks to my first reviewer, youroldhairbrush, for making me smile!

~ confessionsofateenagefangirl


End file.
